


A Voyeur of a different kind

by phoenixjustice



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime S2 after Desmond reappears.</p><p>He never thought that he would get a vision like *that*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voyeur of a different kind

He moves across the beach, the waves crash with a pattern that was one that only it knew. It was a bit of an adjustment compared to the hatch. He had to get used to seeing actual sunlight, and not having to get up to push a button every 108 minutes.

The people had all been kind to him so far, though he didn't talk to many of them. He was heading towards the station that they had set up on the beach, for some food. The Dharma food that they had wouldn't last forever, but for now it was a treat that everyone was enjoying.

He gets to the shelf which was in perfect order and starts to grab for a box…and stops.

A flash suddenly hits him that he doesn't notice that he falls down inelegantly into the sand.

: :: : : :: :

Grunts and strangled moans permeate the air. The jungle was humid and sweat pours down, down...He sees two men in the middle of the jungle, he could faintly see the entrance from the beach, and sees the men a little more closely.

He would have gasped if he was able, but all he was able to do was to See:

"Oh, god. Stop," gasped the man lying below the other man. "Sawyer, stop."

Sawyer just looks at him for a moment, eyes bright before moving towards Jack's neck, kissing and sucking, making Jack's eyes roll back into his head. He quickly moves down Jack's body, with an expert ease and skill, partly perhaps because they were both naked.

"I-I don't—" Jack couldn't quite get out what he wanted to. He looked torn between desire and hesitation. "I never wanted..."

Sawyer glances up, his mouth so very close to Jack's cock; Jack's cock twitches as if trying to get the blonde man's attention.

"You can't tell me that you really bought what I said?" Sawyer said, continuing to move his hands over Jack's thighs, so excruciatingly close to where Jack wanted him to touch, though he denied it strongly. "'I need your help, Doc. I think I seen another one of those bears and I don't think I can take it all by my lonesome.'"

Jack flushes darkly, squirming and trying not to look at Sawyer, as if to keep denying what he was feeling; felt. Sawyer growls and suddenly his mouth moves over Jack's cock, enveloping it completely. Jack cries out and arches up to the touch. His eyes close and his hips try to keep moving, but being held back by Sawyer's strong touch.

"Shit, Sawyer. Sawyer." Jack breathed. Sawyer continues to move his mouth up and down Jack's cock, apparently relishing the moment. Perhaps because for once he was finally in control, he was the Hero…although in a different way.

He runs his tongue down the vein in the doctor's cock, licking up all the precome that was dribbling out of the tip. Jack moans louder, and hisses slightly under his breath. His eyes open as Sawyer moves his mouth from his cock.

He blinks up at Sawyer who grabs onto Jack's hips and moves himself up; his cock up against Jack's and starts to move. Jack thrusts up in time as Sawyer moves, grunting as he holds onto Jack's hips so hard that there would probably be bruises later.

Jack suddenly moves his head up and kisses Sawyer.

And even more suddenly the rocking stops. Jack pulls back and Sawyer couldn't have looked more stunned if he tried. Considering all that had took place, he shouldn't have been so shocked from a kiss. Jack himself looked rather shocked.

"Why did you…?" Sawyer sounded bewildered. "Jack…?"

Hearing his own name seemed to do something, because Jack moves forward again, and kisses the man again. Sawyer moans into Jack's mouth and kisses back, his hands moving to Jack's face as they start moving again.

Their cries filled the muggy air and all too soon they both stiffen and cry out as they come, their release shoots out over their stomachs. They hold onto each other for all its worth as they continue to shiver and jerk from the afterglow.

After a few moments it stops and they both let out harsh breaths. Sawyer pulls back from Jack and looks down at him; the look in his eyes would let anyone see what was already there, and had been there for awhile.

He was in love with Jack Shepherd.

"Why did you…?" Sawyer attempts to ask again, looking baffled at Jack's actions.

Jack looks at him, consideringly, thinking about something which only he knew, and then smiles a little at him.

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Jack asks in return.

Sawyer moves down, his hair falling over a bit of his face and the look he gave made Jack gulp a little, his eyes widening.

"I wasn't supposed to fall for you, Doc." Sawyer said. "Why did you make me—?"

He kisses Jack this time and there is no hesitation in Jack, and he kisses back.

: :: : : :: :

"Hey. Hey, Desmond, you alright?" Charlie's voice seemed to be louder and echoed for a moment in the man's ears as he starts to open his eyes. Charlie was looking down at him, a brow raised. Desmond looks around, and sees that he fell into the sand.

He stands up and brushes himself off a bit. That vision shook him. It was so vivid and he never expected to see something like _that_. Not that it was bad, it was better than seeing Charlie die in visions. That was for sure.

"Oh, yes. M'fine, brother." Desmond said. "I must have just tripped is all. I'm fine."

Charlie looks dubious but whatever he was about to say was eclipsed by a shout from a little bit away from them on the beach. They could both see Jack, backpack and all, moving over towards Sawyer, where the noise had came from.

"I need your help, Doc." Sawyer was saying. Desmond could feel his eyes go very big in his head. "I think I seen another one of those bears, and I don't think I can take it all by my lonesome."

Well.

That was certainly fast.

 


End file.
